1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an aromatic liquid-crystalline polyester and a film obtained therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
An aromatic liquid-crystalline polyester having phenylene groups as its main repeating units has been known. For example, an aromatic liquid-crystalline polyester having 60% by mole of repeating units derived from parahydroxybenzoic acid and 20% by mole of repeating units derived from isophthalic acid has been proposed as the aromatic liquid-crystalline polyester having phenylene groups as its main repeating units and having small dielectric loss (see, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-359145).
Also, a film obtained by molding such an aromatic liquid-crystalline polyester in a solvent-casting method has been known and utilized in the electrical and electronic fields.
However, while the conventional aromatic liquid-crystalline polyester having phenylene groups as its main repeating units can be molded by a solvent-casting method, it is difficult to mold the polyester into a film by an injection method or a tubular method.